


slamming out poems like boonies in a normie sesh

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, IM TAKING REQUESTS PLEASE REQUEST SHIPS/CHARACTERS, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a collection of snippets of poetry and prose, mostly homestuckrequests blease





	1. rosemary

You Say A Lot, But Nothing At All  
Your Hair Is A Halo Of Purest White  
Lavender Wrapping Me In Its Thrall  
My Rose Lalonde, My Seer Of Light


	2. johnkat

Hood as blue as a summer sky,  
and hair as black as a Dersite’s carapace.  
Somewhere, Karkat thinks John  
could probably kill him with a flick of his hand,  
but his thoughts drift away  
like clouds across the sky  
when John smiles that infuriating smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to request any ships, as many as you want. im in quite a few fandoms, this isnt just limited to homestuck. also, you can just write one character, and ill do something about them //dabs


	3. davejade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im doing the davejade request first because it was easier haha

i turn time on its side but   
you can break space   
and i dont know if you know it but you   
make my heart race and   
trolls are good and all but   
really youre the best   
so ill just rap these shitty lyrics   
and ill hope for the best and   
i hope that you like this   
though its corny it is true   
and i hope that when i die its   
lying next to you   
fuck this its ridiculous shes never gonna like it   
dave you fucking idiot   



	4. gamzee biography poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof theres more to this but i ran out of ideas  
> i might post the other bit later

Gamzee sits on the edge of the sand  
and he's holding a pie, neatly panned  
and he watches the water and waits for his dad  
who never comes back and he hopes that he's sad

The game was fun but now it's not  
so the indigo fell with a single shot  
and a string 'round his neck from a broken bow  
and it's seeds of turmoil that Gamzee sows

The kitty was strong but he broke her paw  
and she scarred his soul with her bright blue claws  
and juggling pins kill as much as the gun  
but she's only a cat and he has to go on

To the showdown he walks, but the drinker roars  
and she kicks him right down and he falls on the floor  
then he weaves his trap from his flowers of doubt  
now the dragon is trapped and she can't get out

Now he orders the jury of dreaming dead  
and the lawyer comes out, in teal and red  
and the spider smells orange, and sherberty too  
but the sword is quick, and her blood is blue

But his diamond is here, before he can kill  
and there's no more blood that he can spill  
but the lawyer is back and her feelings are black  
and he's got new clothes, for the angel's attack


End file.
